Harry Potter 7, luego del principe
by harrypotter-juan
Summary: si luego de haber terminado de leer el principe mestizo, tenés ganas de ver como continua la historia leyendo este fic. Harry deberáa frontar nuevas peligrosas aventuras junto asus amigos para destruir los horrocruxes y a voldemort ... iré subieno la
1. El Retorno

Los personajes pertenecen enteramente a JK rowling y warner brothers, y no hago esto por ganancias sino por diversión

**Capitulo 1 - el retorno**

El día estaba llegando a su fin, mientras los alumnos de Hogwarts terminaban de empacar, preparados para partir en unos momentos cuando el expreso de Hogwarts los llevara de vuelta a casa. Era un lindo día de verano en cuanto al clima, pero la gran mayoría de los alumnos estaba triste como si fuera un día lluvioso y tormentoso, ya que hacía dos noches su director había muerto a manos de un mortífago, Severus Snape. El funeral acaba de terminar y estaban enterrando el cuerpo.

Aún así nadie lamentaba mas su pérdida que un muchacho de 16 años de ojos verde y cabello oscuro, Harry Potter. Este ya había terminado de empacar, decidido a no regresar jamás a la escuela que tan feliz lo había hecho en tiempos anteriores, y estaba en los jardines bajo un haya con Ron y Hermione. Además de soportar el tormentoso vacío que había dejado Dumbledore en su persona y el hecho de saber que ya no había nadie para protegerlos en las aventuras que les aproximaban a él y a sus amigos, también lidiaba con el dolor de haber tenido que terminar con Ginny , su ya ex novia, pero ala cual Harry seguía amando profunda y sinceramente.

Habían estado unas dos horas bajo esa haya cuando escucharon que el tren había llegado.

Será mejor que vayamos rápido por nuestros baúles- dijo Hermione apresurada al darse cuenta que no habían bajado aún el equipaje.

Estoy de acuerdo – asintió Harry

Sin embargo, creo q seria mas fácil convocarlos – concluyó Ron

A_ccio baúles! - _gritó Harry alzando la varita y apuntando al Castillo

Entonces los tres baúles fueron volando hasta sus dueños. Estos los sujetaron y luego los llevaron hasta el tren de color rojo. Entraron al tren y empezaron a buscar un compartimiento. Entonces se encontraron con Neville, Luna y Ginny.

- hola Luna, hola Neville, hola Ginny, nos acompañan a buscar compartimiento? - preguntó Hermione a sus amigos.

De acuerdo - respondieron al unísono.

Estuvieron caminando por el pasillo, pasando por varios compartimientos ocupados por otros alumnos, hasta que luego de pasar por uno ocupado por alumnos de cuarto año de Ravenclaw , encontraron un compartimiento vacío, ingresaron en él , Harry fue el último en entrar. Una vez que todos se habían sentado Harry vio con claridad el rostro de sus compañeros y no cabía duda alguna de que todos estaban muy tristes, sin embargo la quemas parecía estarlo era Ginny.

¿Ustedes que harán el año entrante? – pregunto Neville

¿volverán a Hogwarts? –

No, tenemos pensado viajar un tiempo para poder resolver un problema – dijo Harry – ¿Ustedes que harán? –

Pues yo volveré a mi casa, y luego mi abuela decidirá q haré, ¿y tu Luna? –

Bueno yo me iré de vacaciones con mi padre, volveremos a intentar cazar un _ snorckak de cuerno arrugado - _respondió la chica

¿Y ustedes? - Añadió Neville dirigiéndose a Ron y Hermione.

Pues nosotros acompañaremos a Harry - aclaró Hermione

Si, pero antes iremos a la boda de mi hermano – añadió Ron

Luego el viaje se volvió bastante callado, y se entretuvieron un buen rato comiendo los dulces que Harry había comprado ala mujer del carrito q siempre pasaba por el tren. Cuando Harry metió su mano en el bolsillo para sacar los Galleons y pagar ala señora noto otra cosa en él. Saco lo que había encontrado y vio q era el relicario falso. Desde la noche que había muerto Dumbledore siempre lo llevaba en el bolsillo, y cada vez que lo encontraba sentía curiosidad por quien sería R.A.B., pero no tanto como en ocasiones anteriores, ya que si el relicario había sido destruido por él, Harry tan solo debía preocuparse por el resto de los horrocruxes.

Pasaron las horas y casi sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a King's cross y se estaba preparando para bajar. Entonces fue cuando Ginny le dijo a Harry que quería hablar con él.

de acuerdo – dijo Harry, entonces se separaron del grupo y fueron a un compartimiento que estaba vacío.

Harry, yo entiendo tu misión y por eso tu decisión de dejar de salir conmigo.. pero aún así yo no he dejado de amarte -

Ginny, yo tampoco he dejado de amarte y es por eso q decido lo mejor para ambos –

Lo sé, pero aún así, creo que al menos podemos ser amigos ¿no? –

Por supuesto Ginny –

Entonces ¿me dejarás acompañarte tu misión? –

NO, lo lamento pero no pienso correr el riesgo de perderte –

¡ pero no soy una niña débil que no se sabe cuidar sola!

Ya lo se, pero aún así correrás muchos peligros si vienes a esta misión, además Dumbledore quería que la realizara yo solo, y bueno Ron y Hermione me acompañarán por su propia decisión - dicho esto Harry dio media vuelta y salió del compartimiento, era su última palabra y Ginny ya se había dado cuenta de que no había posibilidad de que él la dejara acompañarlo.

Harry ya había bajado del Expreso de Hogwarts y en la plataforma se encontró con los señores Weasley y con Remus Lupin tomado de la mano con Tonks que ahora llevaba el cabello color azul violáceo, que le sentaba muy bien, estaba muy bella. Todos los presentes igual mostraban una clara angustia debido ala muerte del anciano director.

Oh Harry querido, estas muy paliducho , ahora vendrás con nosotros a la madriguera ¿no? – dijo Molly abrazando al muchacho

Si, Luego iré ala boda de Bill -

Hola Harry – saludaron suavemente Tonks y Lupin

hola -devolvió el saludo el ojiverde

-Bueno, ¿ como iremos a la madriguera? –

-Nos desapareceríamos, pero como Ron y tu no tiene carné, iremos en unos coches del ministerio -

Así emprendieron el viaje a la madriguera en unos autos del ministerio que se agrandaban para permitir entrar mayor cantidad de gente.

Llegaron a la casa alrededor de las 9 de la noche, así que cenaron sin mucho entusiasmo y luego se fueron a dormir, ya que la señora weasley les había advertido que descansaran pues mañana era la boda. Harry compartía su cuarto con Ron y se hundió en su cama, preparado para un largo sueño que lograra descansar un poco, pero al dormirse se encontró en un mundo de sombras, repleto de serpientes, copas y objetos extraños. Y un sujeto llamado R.A.B que no tenía rostro moría sacrificándose por él. Luego, tuvo otro sueño mientras le ardía la cicatriz, pero sentía como otra fuerza trataba de expulsarlo.

FIN del primer capítulo, en realidad este capítulo es mas lo que para mi debió ser el final del Príncipe mestizo, se que es medio choto, pero bueno , por favor dejen reviews para decirme los defectos :P , los capítulos irán volviéndose mas oscuros a cada tanto y creo que el próximo se va a tratar del oscuro sueño que tuvo Harry


	2. La guarida tenebrosa

**2- La guarida tenebrosa**

Eran las tres de la mañana en algún oscuro lugar remoto de Inglaterra. Un hombre de grasiento cabello oscuro, junto a un muchacho de 16 años de cabello rubio platinado, estaban caminando por un sinuoso y largo camino.

Muy bien Draco, ya estamos llegando al lugar donde se encuentra el señor tenebroso – dijo Snape – Ahora lee este trozo de papel y memorízalo -. Draco agarró el trozo de papel y leyó lo que estaba escrito : "_La guarida tenebrosa se encuentra en el interior del monte **deathshare**" _. El muchacho memorizó estas palabras.

Una vez que llegaron a la base de roca maciza del monte deathshare, Malfoy le devolvió el papel a Snape quien murmuró: _incendio! _, y una llama de fuego desintegro el papel.

- Ahora Draco, toca el monte repite mentalmente las palabras que acabas de leer- ordeno Snape , entonces el muchacho hizo lo que le ordeno su ex profesor de pociones y no puedo contener un grito de asombro al ver como una puerta metálica se materializó en el monte frente a sus ojos.

Snape murmuró durante varios minutos, distintos sortilegios que Draco no entendió, pero cada tanto despedían luces de distintos colores de la puerta. Él suponía que Snape estaba deshaciendo los maleficios que él y el señor de las tinieblas habían impuesto para que no entren intrusos, por lo tanto esperó hasta que terminara.

Una vez finalizado el trabajo Severus apuntó a la puerta y grito : -_alohomora! _Y finalmente la puerta se abrió, permitiendo el ingreso a los dos hombres.

Malfoy no daba crédito a sus ojos. Se encontraba en lo que podría haber sido el vestíbulo de una mansión . La sala estaba poco iluminado por algunas antorchas. El piso y las paredes eran de piedras adoquinadas de un color gris claro, en el centro había una mesa larga rectangular, donde se encontraban tres personas con túnica y capucha negra y con una máscara, eran mortífagos. El resto de la sala estaba cubierto de extraños objetos de apariencia altamente tenebrosa.

Buenos días Severus, veo que traes al joven Malfoy- dijo el mortífago mas alto , pero ala vez algo desgarbado, era Nott , que había escapado de azkabán - el señor de las tinieblas los esta esperando-.

Gracias Nott –

Así mentor y aprendiz se dirigieron a una puerta, que se encontraba a la izquierda de la puerta metálica por la que habían entrado, que al abrirla se encontraron en un largo y amplio pasillo, tanto suelo como pared eran igual que la sala anterior de roca gris adoquinada, pero tenía una larga alfombra negra con rebordes plateados oscuros. Esta alfombra empezaba en la puerta y terminaba en el fondo del pasillo donde se encontraba Voldemort hablando con una mortífaga.

Al verlos entrar ambos se callaron. Voldemort sonrió con malicia y un brillo rojo se noto en lasa rendijas de sus ojos y dijo : - muy bien, Bella , vuelve mas tarde y seguiremos con nuestra conversación -. Lestrange respondió – si , mi señor - . y se fue del pasillo.

-Severus, debo felicitarte por tu espléndida actuación en Hogwarts, la forma en que terminaste la misión fue maravillosa –

Gracias milord-

En cuanto a ti joven Malfoy, debo admitir que me impresiono la astucia con la que ayudaste a mis mortífagos a entrar al colegio, fue una gran hazaña, sin embargo no tuviste el valor de terminar la misión y asesinar al viejo- al decir esto último la frialdad de su voz aumentó. Draco sabiendo lo que iba a pasar dijo: - no mi señor , lo lamento mucho, pero por favor no...-_crucius!_- gritó voldemort, entonces Malfoy sintió un dolor tremendo, mas allá de su imaginación y mientras se revolcaba en el suelo de dolor gritó :- ¡La puta madre como duele! Basta! Detente! ... entonces voldemort bajó la varita, pero no por los gritos de Draco, ni por piedad, sino por una sensación que tuvo, como si alguien hubiera entrado en su mente y entonces vio recuerdos suyos, sin embargo ninguno era realmente muy importante, y luego a través de la oclumancia logró expulsar esa penetración de su mente.

Debido a que nadie en esa sala estaba usando la legeremancia, supuso que por alguna extraña razón Potter había penetrado en su mente. Sin embargo al hacerlo, también había generado un efecto inverso y Voldemort vio algunas cosa de la mente de Harry. Algunas terribles para él , por ejemplo se enteró de que habían destruido ya tres de sus Horrocruxes y que tenía planeado destruir el resto.

Sin embargo el resto de los recuerdos de Harry le habían dado una gran idea, lo cual le sirvió para crear un plan para destruir de una vez por todas al supuesto "elegido".

-Snape, reúne un batallón de mortífagos, acabo de tener una idea para un ataque-

Muy lejos de ahí Harry Potter se despertaba de una mala noche de pesadillas en la madriguera.

BUENO acá termino el segundo capítulo, sinceramente me gustó mucho mas que el primero. Aunque no se ustedes.. igual ya se que son re chotos pero boem... prometo que el próximo capítulo va a ser mucho mas largo que estos

.. son todos los personajes de jk rowling...y warner bros y la historia es inventada por mi

y por supuesto qu e estoy al pedo para hacerlos y no me interesa tener ganancias . solo lo hago para pasar un poco de tiempo..

por favor dejen reviews...


	3. Un regalo inesperado

paso mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez q actualize.. pero al fin llegó el capítulo 3.. como ya diej todo s los personajes sonde JK Rowling y de Warner Brothers.. no mios y esto lohago porque estoy al pedo

**3- Un regalo inesperado**

Harry estaba realmente sudoroso cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente. La cicatriz le ardía mucho y aunque no era una sensación nueva, hacía mucho que no la tenía. Dumbledore le había explicado, cuando se fueron del ministerio hace alrededor de un año , que Voldemort utilizaría la oclumancia contra él , para que no pudiera introducirse en su mente. Sin embargo, parecía que en ese momento la defensa impuesta por Voldemort habia flaqueado.

El joven hizo un esfuerzo para recordar el sueño y las imágenes llegaron a su mente con mayo claridad. Voldemort estaba en un oscuro pasillo, le había lanzado el maleficio torturador a un joven. Se detuvo un momento para pensar quien era ese joven, recordaba un cabello rubio... y entonces lo supo, aquel muchacho era Draco Malfoy siendo castigado por no haber asesinado a Dumbledore. En esa clase de pasillo también se encontraba el verdadero asesino: Snape.

Se dio cuenta que eran las diez de la mañana y que su amigo pelirrojo seguía roncando. Decidido a descansar unos minutos mas para pensar en su sueño se recostó , cuando oyó un fuerte – Crac!- y su mejor amigase materializó en la habitación. Con el ruido que había producido Hermione al aparecerse despertó a Ron. –Hermione, estaba durmiendo - , dijo Ron enfadado.

. – De acuerdo, si quieres ganarte una buena reprimenda de tu madre por no bajar a hacer los preparativos de la boda por mi está bien-.

.- Basta ya! – gruñó Harry al ver que Ron abría la boca para replicar.

.- ¿ Estas bien Harry? Estas muy pálido- dijo preocupada la chica.

.- ehm, si. Pero debo contarles algo –

Entonces les contó su "sueño", sus amigos no lo interrumpieron hasta que terminó.

.- Harry ...- dijo vacilante la castaña- ¿ crees que hayas aprendido legeremancia de alguna manera?.-

.- No lo creo Hermione- dijo Harry

Entonces sucedió algo muy extraño para Harry, escuchaba con claridad a Ron hablar acerca de que él estaba mal por haber respondido a una pregunta que nadie había formulado, en cambio Hermione estaba sorprendida de que Harry hubiera respondido la pregunta que ella estaba pensando en hacer. Entonces Harry lo comprendió, aunque no entendía ni ¿ como o porque, el realmente realizaba legeremancia sin darse cuenta. En el momento que pensó esto dejó de oír los pensamientos de sus amigos.

Entonces vio claramente como su amiga movía los labios mientras articulaba: - ¿Harry que es lo que está sucediendo?. - ¿Aún no lo comprendes Hermione, Bueno creo que de alguna forma extraña he utilizado la legeremancia - respondió el ojiverde. Antes esto la reacción de sus amigos fue predecible: Ron abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, aunque seguía sin terminar de comprender, en cambio Hermione dio a entender que era lo que ella había supuesto y que lo que dijo su amigo había confirmado su teoría.

Vaya, Harry , y en este momento ¿ puedes leer mi mente? – Preguntó el colorado.

No, en el momento que me di cuenta dejó de funcionar -

Que extraño que ese poder- dijo misteriosamente la chica.

Si, pero ya tendremos tiempo de preocuparnos por él, ahora debemos ocuparnos de la boda de Bill y Fleur - dijo Harry

Entonces los tres se cambiaron e l pijama por ropa muggle, Hermione había aparecido en su habitación para hacerlo, y bajaron a desayunar. Abajo en la sala se encontraban los señores Weasley, ambos caminaban de un lado para otro, La señora Weasley parecía muy nerviosa. Apenas los vio dijo : - Chicos cuando terminen de desayunar ¿podrían ayudar a colocar las flores? - . Los chicos asintieron y luego se dirigieron a la cocina donde encontraron té y tostadas.

Desayunaron tranquilamente hablando de la boda y sus invitados, entonces Harry se dio cuenta que las bodas eran igual a las del mundo _muggle, _salvo por helecho deque en lugar de un cura había un brujo casador o bodista que realizaba un encantamiento a la pareja para fortalecer le unión.

Estuvieron un buen rato ayudando a la señora Weasley a decorar el jardín, ya que ahí se celebraría la boda. Habían colocado una abundante cantidad de rosas, jazmines y claveles , ya sea en los bancos donde se sentarían los invitados o en el hermoso altar de mármol blanco que la familia Delacour había comprado en Francia. Una hermosa alfombre roja con rebordes plateados que se encontraba entre ambas hileras de bancos, marcaba el camino que debía recorrer la novia para llegar al altar.

Luego de una hora de arduo trabajo de decoración , la señora Weasley consideró que el trabajo ya estaba terminado , dijo: - buen trabajo chicos, ahora pueden subir a cambiarse para la ceremonia -. Dicho esto el trío se encaminó ala casa, pero con un ruido su amiga desapareció y seguramente reapareció en su habitación. Los amigos refunfuñando por no tener el carné, entraron a la casa y subieron las escaleras hasta su habitación. Estuvieron un buen rato preparándose para y poniéndose las túnicas de gala. La de Ron era de un color Verde esmeralda con mangas de color verde manzana, mientras que la de Harry era mas moderna y de un color azul marino con bordes plateado.

Una vez que terminaron de cambiarse escucharon un leve cuchicheo a través de la ventana;- Vaya Harry, parece que ya están llegando los invitados- dijo Ron.

.-Si será mejor que bajemos - dijo Harry

Así los dos jóvenes caminaron hasta el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Allí ya había una gran cantidad de gente, entre estas estaba : Hermione ya se había cambiado, tenía un hermoso vestido de gala rosa, se había recogido el pelo con un rodete y exhibía una radiante sonrisa de alegría, varios muchachos jóvenes la miraban con interés y picardía, al parecer su amigo también lo había notado, ya que el pelirrojo había fruncido el entrecejo.

Bill ya estaba en el altar junto al Señor Weasley, cerca suyo se encontraba un mago con una túnica negra y blanca, Harry supuso que era el bodista. Ginny lucía un hermoso vestido dorado y estaba mas bella que nunca, a Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, al recordar su misión y que el había abandonado a Ginny debido a la muerte de Dumbledore, para poder protegerla, entonces dejó de pensar en todo lo que amaba a esa chica. Gabrielle, la pequeña hermana de Fleur llevaba un vestido del mismo color que el de Ginny, solo que mas pequeño. Madame Máxime hablaba con una pareja francesa de mediana edad, la bruja era realmente bella, lo que hizo suponer que eran los padres de Fleur.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes que la ceremonia comenzara. Ya habían llegado todos los invitados, entre los cuales estaban también Lupin, Tonks, ojo loco Moody y Kingsley Shacklebolt, y estaban sentados cuando una señora que se encontraba en una esquina comenzó a tocar una melodía en un piano que anunciaba que la boda daría comienzo. Entonces en el fondo apareció Fleur que estaba hermosísima. Llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco de novia con perlas, en la cabeza sobre el cabello llevaba un bonito diadema, su cabello rubio plateado brillaba con esplendor. Atrás de ella se encontraban las damas de honor, Ginny y Gabrielle.

Fleur caminaba radiante hacía el altar mirando con una sonrisa a Bill. Al fin llegó al altar y entonces la música cesó y el bodista empezó su discurso. Harry tan solo entendió algunas frases como "el amor de estos dos jóvenes " y " unido para siempre ". Entonces luego de ese discurso dijo :- Fleur Marie Delacour¿aceptas a Bill Arthur Weasley, tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza o en la pobreza, en las buenas y en las malas, como tu legítimo esposo hasta que la muerte los separe? -.

.-Si acepto.- contestó felizmente la francesa - po_g _supuesto que acepto -. Entonces Gabrielle recogió el anillo de oro que llevaba en un estuche y se la entregó a Bill, quien lo colocó en el dedo índice de Fleur. Luego el bodista continuó:- Bill Arthur Weasley ¿ aceptas a Fleur Marie Delacour , tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza o en la pobreza, en las buenas y en las malas, como tu legítima esposa hasta que la muerte los separe? -. – Sí, acepto- contesto sonriente. Entonces Ginny le entregó el anillo de oro a Fleur quien lo tomó y lo colocó en el dedo índice de Bill. – Pues entonces – continúo el bodista - con el poder que me confiere el Ministerio de Magia los declaro

Entonces todo oscureció y Harry estaba en una mazmorra de piedra y decía con una voz fría que no era la suya: - de acuerdo, ya es la hora , destruyan el altar y traten de atrapar a la chica, sino lo logran tortúrenla o mátenla, necesito que debiliten a Potter, pero no lo maten, él es mío - .

.-Sí, mi señor- le contestaron al unísono alrededor de veinte hombres encapuchados con máscaras.

Entonces una vez mas Voldemort sintió la presencia de Harry dentro de él y trató de expulsarlo, pero no necesitó mucho esfuerzo ya que el chico quería volver en sí.

marido - el bodista dio una sacudida con su varita- y Aaaaahhhhh! – una gran explosión en el altar provocó que el bodista saliera disparado hacía los aires y luego de volar un par de metros cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Bill había agarrado a Fleur y la tiró al suelo colocándose sobre ella para protegerlo de a explosión, lo cual pareció resultar ya que la francesa tan sol o tenía pequeños raspones, aunque la espalda de Bill estaba al aire, ya que la explosión había rasgado la parte trasera de la túnica, y dejo ver unas profundas quemaduras y heridas. El altar de mármol había quedado reducido a escombros luego de recibir la potente maldición. Ginny y Gabrielle habían caído al suelo, pero ninguna estaba gravemente herida, y miraban horrorizadas y sorprendidas el lugar de donde había provenido la maldición. Toda la gente hacía lo mismo, ya que lo ocurrido era terrible y totalmente inesperado, sus miradas se centraban a unos metros mas allá de donde antes estaba el altar.

Allí en medio del jardín se encontraban casi dos docenas de hombres y mujeres de distintos tamaños con largas túnicas negras y capuchas. La cara la tenían cubierta con máscaras, lo que les daba una fantasmagórica apariencia de calaveras. Los mortífagos tenían la varita apuntando a distintos lugares, algunas a Ginny y Gabrielle, otros a Bill y Fleur y la gran mayoría a la gente sentada en los bancos que estaban aterrorizados.

.- Muy bien, ahora todos quietos o esto será una masacre – dijo una mortífaga que por su voz reconocieron como Bellatrix - entréguennos Potter y a su noviecita-.

.- No es necesario Bella, mira ahí está la niña-. Añadió un mortífago bajito y corpulento señalando a Ginny.

.- de acuerdo, ahora busquemos a Potter... _avada kedavra! -. _Dijo Lestrange y un rayo de luz verde salió de su varita y le dio a un anciano de l lado de los invitados de Fleur, que al parecer se había levantado y pensaba atacar, pero la mortífaga fue muy rápida y una vez que la maldición acertó en el pecho, el anciano cayó hacia atrás en su asiento, pero esta vez muerto. – Ahora ya saben lo que les pasa a los idiotas- dijo Belatrix - Pequeña Weasley - Añadió la mortífaga apuntando a Ginny – es tu turno, _Cruci...! _entonces tres haces de luz de roja salieron disparados, de un sitio ubicado atrás de Ginny, y le dieron de lleno en el pecho a Bellatrix y a los dos mortífagos mas cercanos a ella. Estos cayeron al suelo inconcientes...

_-flashback- _

Harry despertó luego de ver lo que ordenaba Voldemort a sus vasallos y sin decir palabra agarró a Ron y Hermione y desapareció con ellos para aparecer en su cuarto de la Madriguera. Afuera se escuchó una explosión, y Harry rogando que Ginny estuviera bien, se dirigió a sus amigos que estaban completamente atónitos.

.- Harry .- comenzó Ron pero su amigo lo interrumpió - ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones, hagan todo lo que les digo - sacó un bulto de tela plateado de su baúl y añadió : - pongámonos la capa y aparezcamos de vuelta en el jardín-. Sin replicar sus amigos le hicieron caso, dieron media vuelta y en el preciso instante que aparecieron en el jardín escucharon un Avada Kedavra.

Aterrados se voltearon y vieron como un anciano caía muerto y Bellatrix decía: - Ahora pequeña Weasley, es tu turno-. Y cuando estaba a punto de lanzar la maldición torturadora, los tres amigos levantaron la varita y pensaron: _desmaius!. _El hechizo no verbal funcionó y los hechizos dieron en sus blancos.

-_fin del flashbach- _

En ese momento todo fue confusión, tanto para los mortífagos como para los invitados. Todos miraban para el lugar de donde habían provenido los hechizos. Entonces un mortífago no quiso arriesgarse y alzó la varita apuntando a ese lugar: _¡avada ..- ¡sectusempra!_ – grito Harry quitando se la capa de invisibilidad y blandiendo fuertemente la varita. El hechizo provocó que el mortífago cayera al suelo con un profundo corte que iba del hombro a la cadera sangrando a chorros.

Entonces los otros mortífagos les lanzaron hechizos desarmadores, pero ellos se defendieron con el encantamiento escudo. Todo el lugar se convirtió en un caos , la mayoría de los presentes aprovecharon la distracción de los mortífagos para desaparecerse, Sin embargo Lupin, Tonks, Ojoloco Moody, Kingsley Shakclebolt, el señor Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Madame Máxime y el padre de Fleur habían empezado a combatir contra 12 de los 16 mortífagos que había en pie, Kingsley peleaba contra dos a la vez. Los 4 restantes fueron a atacar a Harry y a sus amigos, quienes se agacharon para esquivar dos pares de rayos que les habían lanzado.

.- ¡Ron, agarra a Ginny y llévatela lejos- gritó Harry al tiempo que lanzaba un e_xpelliarmus q_ue su mortífago detuvo.- pero, Harry ..- comenzó el pelirrojo...

.- Sin peros Ron – dijo furioso Harry. Ginny que estaba en el suelo se levantó lista para atacar a los agresores, pero entonces su hermano sin decir palabra la sujetó y ambos desaparecieron. A pesar de que no tenía el carné, Harry sabía que su amigo en ese momento utilizaría correctamente la desaparición.

Ahora Harry y Hermione se enfrentaban a cuatro mortífagos. Ellos sabían que así no tenían muchas posibilidades, sin embargo debían pelear, escapar no serviría. Los encapuchados lanzaban maldiciones a diestra y derecha, aunque sin demasiada puntería, pero aún así los muchachos usaban todas sus habilidades y velocidad con esquivar las maldiciones o en realizar hechizos defensivos. Aparte del encantamiento escudo, Hermione había encontrado en el libro " Encantamientos Avanzados Nivel 7", el hechizo defensor. Este era mas difícil de realizar que el escudo y no devolvía las maldiciones, sin embargo este encantamiento era capaz de frenar poderosas maldiciones y debilitarlas.

Los muchachos habían tardado un día en aprenderlo, pero aún era débil y las maldiciones debilitadas les hacían daño

Entonces un mortífago grtio :- _crucius! _– apuntando a Hermione. La muchacha gritó:- _defendus!_ Y Harry también hizo lo mismo apuntando a la chica para tratar de ayudarla. Por un momento pareció que el escudo doble había funcionado, pero entonces la potente maldición explotó en el escudo, y un haz de luz negra rojiza atravesó el escudo y golpeó a Hermione en el pecho, la cual dando un grito cayó desplomada al suelo. Al parecer el hechizo se había debilitado con el escudo y había causado un extraño resultado.

Harry furioso gritó: - ¡maldito, _¡petrificus totalus! _, entonces el mortífago cayó al suelo totalmente inmovilizado.

Harry prefería quedarse a pelear hasta el final, pero le importaba mas la seguridad de su amiga. Por lo tanto sintiéndose culpable por abandonar a los otros, sujetó a Hermione y pensando "Purge y Downse" desapareció con su amiga en brazos. Entonces luego de sentir como si pasaban por un tubo de goma, apareciendo frente a una vidriera vieja y desvencijada, atraves de la cual se veían unos feos maniquíes, con un letrero que rezaba "Purge y Downse".

CHAN CHAN

jaja

supongo q se dieron cuenta q la llevó a San mungo no?


End file.
